La haine mène à la solitude
by Kanasucre
Summary: Quand il y réfléchissait, le petit Wrath se rendait compte que toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé de quelque façon que ce soit, il les avait perdues. Qu'ils fussent séparés par la mort, la haine ou la rancoeur, l'enfant n'avait désormais plus personne.


**La haine mène à la solitude**

**Blabla de Kana :** Oy ! Cette fois, j'ai décidé de me consacrer à mon shota préféré, mon sale gosse d'amùùùr : Wrathounet. 8D Beaucoup ne peuvent pas le voir en peinture ( regard appuyé vers Miru ), mais moi je l'aime ! 3 A Noël, je vais commander un Wrath, voilà. uu Uuh... Tout à l'heure j'avais plein de trucs à dire mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien... u.u Tant pis. Ah oui, la phrase qui ouvre la fic, c'est du vécu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai écris ce qui va suivre, à votre grand bonheur / malheur ( rayez la mention inutile ).

**Disclaimer :** Wrath et les autres personnages cités ( Ed, Al, Izumi, Envy, Dante, Gluttony, etc. ) sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Y'a t'il possibilité de louer Wrath & Envy ? ;A;

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Aloooours... Tendances angty ( pour ne pas changer ) dans cette fic. Je me réfère à la fin de l'anime, juste avant le film. Wrath vient donc d'avoir ses auto-mails et la majorité des Homoncules a été joyeusement décimée u.u –fait la gueule au scénariste et à Arakawa–. Et le héros c'est Wrath, puisqu'on rentre dans sa tête. Voilà pour les infos ! -

**Thème :** Séparation & Solitude

**Music Box :** Michiru Ooshima ( FMA OST ) – « Batja »

* * *

« Tu es libre d'aimer qui bon te semble, sauf la personne que tu aimes »

La lumière du soleil commençait à décliner, baignant le paysage d'une magnifique lueur dorée qui enveloppait toute chose comme de la poudre de fée. Les rayons qui filtraient au travers des branches des arbres du sous-bois jetaient des taches scintillantes et ambrées sur le sol couvert de mousse, de feuilles mortes et de fougères. L'herbe verte agitée par une faible brise ondulait comme l'onde, en donnant l'impression qu'elle changeait de couleur suivant son inclinaison. Le ciel était d'un bleu des plus purs, sauf vers l'horizon qui se parait de teintes orangées, accordées avec les ventres des nuages blancs qui reflétaient la lumière du crépuscule. Le ramage des oiseaux qui s'élevaient vers l'éther achevait ce paisible tableau où tout aspirait à la sérénité.

Blottie au pied d'un arbre, une petite forme noire contrastait avec ce radieux paysage. Collée sur cet environnement merveilleux, l'intrus semblait comme un loup parmi les moutons, une fleur des champs parmi les roses, une pierre brute parmi les pierres précieuses. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la chose enserrait de ses bras ses genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête baissée, le dos rond. Sa longue crinière noir de jais, ébouriffée et hirsute, l'enveloppait comme un cocon, cascadant le long de son petit corps fragile, rampant sur le tapis de feuilles brunes. Deux mèches dressées sur le sommet de son crâne frémissaient parfois, lorsque la brise parvenait à passer la barrière naturelle qu'étaient les troncs d'arbres. Sa peau que l'on devinait très pâle était barbouillée d'un mélange de terre, de larmes et de sang séché. Les ongles de ses mains étaient sales eux aussi, à force d'avoir gratté le sol à la recherche de nourriture, ou alors de colère. Ses pieds aussi, à force de fouler la terre. Ses petits doigts osseux se pliaient et se dépliaient nerveusement, griffant machinalement la peau qui recouvrait ses tibias, comme s'ils cherchaient à attraper quelque chose... ou à étrangler quelqu'un. Pour tous vêtements, tous de couleur noire, l'intrus portait une guêtre serrée à la jambe droite, un genre de mitaine longue au bras gauche, un short, et un tee-shirt mi-long qui laissait son ventre découvert. D'autre part, d'étranges traits rouges terminés par des cercles courraient le long de son corps d'enfant. Deux lignes, parallèles, émergeaient de sous son haut pour se prolonger jusque sur son short et s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Un autre ornait le milieu de son dos et s'achevait au creux de ses reins, dépassant de son haut court. Sur la plante de son pied droit, sous le gros orteil, un étrange tatouage rouge était tracé : il représentait une sorte d'étoile stylisée entourée d'un serpent ailé qui se mordait la queue. L'Ouroboros, marque des Homoncules. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable, c'était les deux puissants auto-mails qui se substituaient à sa jambe gauche ( un peu au-dessus du genou ) et à son bras droit ( jusqu'à son épaule ). A la naissance des deux impressionnantes pièces d'acier, sa peau était abîmée, rougeâtre et couturée, comme s'il s'agissait là de la marque d'une ancienne plaie béante et purulente. Ses deux autres membres n'étaient guère plus reluisants puisque son genou et son coude étaient tous deux éraflés et égratignés.  
L'Homoncule leva son petit visage triste vers le feuillage des arbres. Il était aussi maculé de terre que le reste, mais l'on pouvait distinguer des traits purs et enfantins sous la couche de crasse. Des traits qui furent autrefois innocents, mais qui à présent n'étaient plus que haine et désenchantement. Deux grands yeux d'un violet intense à la pupille verticale venaient faiblement éclairer ce minois désabusé. Celui de gauche était caché par une épaisse mèche ébène, parfois soulevée par un tremblement trop brusque. Hormis cela, il possédait une petite bouche aux lèvres pâles et frémissantes.

Son nom ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment. Mort-né, sa mère n'avait guère eu le temps de le nommer. Ensuite, il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie prisonnier derrière la porte de la Vérité. Rien que l'évocation de ce portail des Enfers lui donnait la chair de poule. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait y retourner ! Un bref regard vers ses prothèses métalliques lui rappela le douloureux souvenir de son dernier voyage vers la porte... Un voyage qui lui avait enlevé ce à quoi il se raccrochait : les deux membres humains qui nourrissaient en lui l'espoir qu'il pourrait en devenir un entier. Hélas ! La porte l'en avait dépossédé. Un jour, il était parvenu à ouvrir la porte et à revenir dans le monde dans lequel il vivait toujours. Là, il était passé de mains en mains avant de finir avec d'autres Homoncules qui lui avaient offert une immortalité presque parfaite, des réponses à ses questions, ainsi qu'un nom : Wrath. La Colère, un des sept péchés capitaux avec la Gourmandise, la Luxure, l'Envie, l'Avarice, la Paresse et l'Orgueil. Les six autres noms mentionnés étaient aussi ceux d'Homoncules, ces êtres dépourvus d'âme issus d'une transmutation humaine ratée. La plupart d'entre eux étaient morts d'après ce qu'il savait. Il avait lui-même tué Lust, et Sloth était morte sous ses yeux. Sloth... Maman... Quand il y réfléchissait, le petit Wrath se rendait compte que toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé de quelque façon que ce soit, il les avait perdues. Qu'ils fussent séparés par la mort, la haine ou la rancoeur, l'enfant n'avait désormais plus personne. C'était comme si une force surnaturelle détruisait tout ce qu'il s'efforçait de construire et posant des obstacles sur le chemin étroit sur lequel il se traînait. Comme si on l'empêchait d'aimer qui il voulait et qu'on faisait tout pour le faire sombrer dans la solitude. Le pire, c'était que ça réussissait.

Sa toute première séparation fut due à la mort. Sa mort à lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un nouveau-né. A ce moment là, il avait dit adieu au monde sans même pouvoir se battre pour empêcher cela. Sa vraie mère avait alors essayé d'agir à sa place pour le sauver, mais ce fut sans succès et elle le renvoya derrière la porte. Sans succès apparent, j'entends. En effet, bien qu'il ne résulta de la transmutation qu'un petit être difforme et inhumain, Wrath attendait son heure parmi les autres esprits décédés qui grouillaient derrière les lourds battants de pierre noire. Durant ces longues années d'attente, il avait pu rassembler un bras et une jambe cédées par un imbécile de passage. Enfin, il avait pu s'enfuir et revoir la lumière du jour...

La deuxième séparation de sa courte vie eut pour origine la haine. Après tout, son péché était la colère, non ? Sur la petite île où il était arrivé, hagard et solitaire, Wrath était tombé sur deux étranges personnages : un petit blond surexcité et une gigantesque armure. Ses premières rencontres depuis sa renaissance. Il paraît donc normal que le petit Homoncule eut désiré s'en faire des amis, ou même des frères de substitution. Durant les quelques jours qu'avaient passés les deux jeunes hommes sur l'île, Wrath les avait observé avec attention pour tenter de décortiquer leurs gestes, de comprendre leur fonctionnement. Ils avaient l'air soudés, heureux. Tous ces sentiments positifs avaient donné envie à la Colère de les connaître, mais il était trop timide pour cela et avait préféré les suivre à distance. Enfin, le garçon s'était décidé à se montrer, sous le meilleur jour qu'il puisse obtenir : souriant et habillé grâce à l'alchimie. Là, il rencontra également sa troisième séparation, dont nous parlerons plus tard. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, les deux garçons n'étaient pas très gentils, surtout le plus petit. Ce dernier le regardait avec suspicion, l'attaquait sans raison, et lui faisait peur. Il l'insultait, le traitait de menteur... Wrath craignait le petit blond répondant au nom d'Edward Elric. Dès la première minute, sur l'île, Ed s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait fait pleurer. Le jour même, il s'était introduit dans sa chambre pour l'agresser verbalement et pour le pousser à utiliser l'alchimie ! Dès le lendemain, le blond avait recommencé : il lui avait fait tellement peur que l'Homoncule s'était enfui ! Cette fuite ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas porté bonheur puisque des militaires s'étaient emparé de lui, motivés par des intentions pas très nettes... Par la suite, les autres fois où ils avaient été amenés à se rencontrer, c'était pour se faire du mal mutuellement. De plus, Edward était en possession de SON corps, et il comptait bien le récupérer ! Malheureusement, il avait échoué et avait même perdu son bras et sa jambe depuis... Donc, les frères Elric : rayés de la liste d'amis. Certes, ils lui avaient fourni une bonne mécanicienne, mais c'était bien peu comparé à la haine qui faisait bouillir son sang.

La troisième personne fut donc Izumi, sa mère. Ses liens avec elle furent brisés par la rancoeur. Après tout, elle l'avait lâchement abandonné derrière la porte ! Elle n'avait même pas été capable d'enfanter correctement. Elle aurait put s'arrêter là pour cesser de faire souffrir Wrath, mais non, elle avait aggravé la chose ! Izumi l'avait transmuté, sans succès, puis l'avait réexpédié en Enfer. C'était comme si elle l'avait tué deux fois. Ignoble. Son propre enfant. Pourtant, au début, quand la Colère était arrivée sur l'île, amnésique, il l'avait aimé ; mais lorsqu'Envy avait mit son grain de sel dans l'histoire et lui avait fait retrouver ses souvenirs, il s'était mis à la haïr pour son crime, son péché. IL était son péché. L'Homoncule souffrait de ne pas être humain, de ne pas avoir d'âme, d'avoir un corps dépareillé avec deux membres inconnus qui le narguaient. Après cette violente prise de conscience, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer sa créatrice ! Elle n'était plus sa mère ! Elle n'était PAS sa mère ! Il n'avait que faire de son existence ! Wrath s'était donc éloigné d'elle avec le goût amer de la vengeance dans la bouche...

Il y eut ensuite la plus douloureuse d'entre toutes : Sloth. Là encore, la Mort avait frappé. Sa « maman » avait été tuée par cet enfoiré, ce bâtard, d'Edward Elric ! Sous ses yeux ! Le pire... C'était que c'était un peu de sa faute si elle était morte... Si seulement il n'avait pas fusionné avec cette maudite boîte contenant les restes de sa « mère » ! Si seulement il ne s'était pas transmuté avec elle ! Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Sloth ne se serait pas paralysée, l'eau de son corps n'aurait pu être changée en molécules d'éthanol, elle ne serait pas morte. Wrath se rassurait en se criant intérieurement que c'était Elric le coupable. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tous ses maux. Absolument tous ! Et Izumi aussi était coupable. Lui, il était innocent, il ne savait pas, ce n'était pas sa faute. Non, pas sa faute... Pas sa faute... Ce n'était pas lui... Maman...

Puis ce fut le tour d'Envy. Lui qui l'avait « recueilli », qui lui avait fait manger les pierres rouges, qui lui avait montré la vérité, ouvert les yeux... Il l'avait abandonné ! Pire, il l'avait trahi ! Envy ne l'avait jamais aimé, il le méprisait même, lui, pauvre petit nouveau. Quand il avait réclamé le tas de ferraille, Alphonse Elric, l'Envie l'avait méchamment rembarré par quelques mots acides, mais aussi par des coups. Par la suite, quand il avait supplié Dante de lui donner la pierre philosophale afin de ressusciter Sloth, Envy l'avait encore maltraité. Son aîné était mauvais, fou, méchant, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus odieux sur Terre ! Il méritait de crever pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Qu'il crève !

Enfin, la dernière séparation fut celle avec Dante, elle aussi brodée de haine. Après l'avoir accueilli, elle l'avait laissé tomber et avait refusé de l'aider. C'était elle sa dernière chance de sauver Sloth, et elle s'était dérobée ! Salope ! Rien qu'une ordure ! « Je t'interdis de parler comme un humain », tels avaient été ses mots. Horrible femme. Cela n'avait plus d'importance cependant, elle avait payé : elle était morte. Morte bouffée par ce gros plein de soupe de Gluttony ! Quelle ironie du sort : se faire dévorer par sa propre création... Bien fait. Wrath espérait de tout coeur qu'elle avait eu très mal.

Chancelant, le coeur et l'esprit débordant de tous ces affreux souvenirs, la Colère se releva. Derrière les arbres, il apercevait des vaches qui broutaient dans un pré. Bon... Cessons de nous apitoyer sur notre sort et mangeons. Wrath serait plus à même de réfléchir et de voyager le ventre plein... seul.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :** Désolée d'avoir était méchante avec Izumi et Envy, j'était obligée pour pas être OOC ! T.T Ca m'a fait du mal en plus d'écrire des méchancetés sur eux... T-T –s'auto flagelle– Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus et que mon Wrath n'est pas trop OOC... :S Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ! 0


End file.
